Destino!
by Matipunchis
Summary: Tsuna luego de ser gravemente herido en un combate Reborn decide hacer medidas extremas al ver a su alumno en un estado critico, mientras tanto los problemas no tardaran menos cuando los enemigos están al acecho mas fuertes que nunca ademas de los sentimientos de cierto Vongola por su guardiana de la niebla que no se había dado cuenta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (porque no tengo nada que decir por el momento): Katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador**

Su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su corazón, la miro a su único ojo violáceo su expresión de seriedad la impresionada era diferente a como veía a su jefe pero sus sentimientos no eran diferentes, sus mejillas rosas se hicieron rojizas el intentaba pensar mejor aunque en realidad su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esta pero cuando su expresión cambio una de dolor acompañada de una lagrima que salía de su único ojo, sus llamas se volvieron mucho más violentas a tal punto que parecía que iba a salir volando en cualquier momento, su ira no podía ser más grande de ser así su enemigo estaría muerto.

El dejo de mirar a la chica para mirar a su oponente con una seriedad que no cabía en el hyper mode sino que era suya porque en el fondo tenía una ira casi desbordante apretaba sus puños fuertemente esperando un ataque del enemigo, este tenía a Chrome apuntada con su cuchillo en la cabeza y otro…el otro marcaba su fin

-Si das un paso ella se muere aunque igual y podría divertirme con ella-acerco su otro cuchillo a un costado de ella, donde tenía su riñón ilusorio y le hizo una herida casi clavando su cuchillo

Miro con lo que creyó ser miedo, pero era sorpresa Tsuna con ayuda de sus llamas corrió hacia el enemigo con una velocidad sorprendente con su mano derecha extendida detrás de él , su puño fue directo a su cara mandándolo a volar unos metros y chocando contra una pared haciendo un enorme hoyo, Chrome tenía una mirada de asombro

-Chrome por favor vete de aquí-dijo Tsuna

Ella lo miro a los ojos, tenían una seriedad absoluta con un toque de preocupación, se sintió apenada pensó que nada más seria una carga, pero en eso llegaron los refuerzos y era una perfecta oportunidad

-Yo los detengo Jefe-tenía una mirada decidida, la ilusionista no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como su jefe hacia todo el trabajo

-No lo dudo-Tsuna se acercaba a su enemigo a paso lento pero decidido, todo lo demás no le importaba, solo eran él y aquel hombre que tenía enfrente

Este lo miraba con una sonrisa desquiciante saco sus cuchillo en un movimiento casi imprescindible hizo muchos cortes a Tsuna por todo el cuerpo, el recibió tajo tras tajo tras tajo tas tajo haciéndole muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo

-¡Jefe!-Chrome quien había engañado a sus enemigos miraba la escena impotente su mente estaba en blanco al observar tal velocidad

-No te preocupes-dijo con una mirada sombría

Cuando el enemigo se acercó Tsuna ya estaba varios metros sobre el, se impulsó con ayuda de su llama hacia el suelo dándole un golpe directo en el pecho que termino que se hundiera un poco el piso, vio como sangre salía de su boca, su piel estaba pálida, estaba temblando sin parar era su fin, la mirada de Tsuna ya más tranquila y con una sonrisa miro a Chrome estaba sonrojada por la sonrisa de su jefe, ella abrió los ojos al recordar que tenía algo importante que decirle

-Jefe-Tsuna la miro a la cara-tengo algo que decirte-su rostro ahora estaba más sonrojada y su cara estaba oculta entre sus mechones

-¿Estas lastimada o tienes fiebre?-se acercó a ella y toco la frente de la ilusionista

Ella se sonrojo más cosa que le parecía tierna a Tsuna por alguna extraña razón

-Yo….-se calló de golpe

Tsuna la miro confundido, su cara era de terror y más lagrimas salían de su ojos, él se alarmo pero cuando dio un paso más adelante se cayó desmayado la razón, tenía un cuchillo en su pecho, escupía sangre, se sentía pesada oyó varios "NO" de Chrome, el enemigo con su último aliento le clavo su cuchillo que gracias a su habilidad especial de hacer su cuchillo más grande, cosa que no era bueno para el jefe Vongola quien cayó al piso.

Chrome se alarmo la piel de su jefe estaba palideciendo hasta que llegaron Gokudera y Yamamoto

-¡Decimo!-grito Gokudera-tu revisa a Chrome si está bien-¿Gokudera estaba preocupado por alguien mas que no sea decimo? Se preguntó el beisbolista pero esa pregunta fue contestada cuando vio a una Chrome llorando y pálida

Yamamoto opto por no preguntar nada, simplemente revisar a Chrome, al ver que ella estaba bien

-Llévame donde está el Jefe por favor-fue lo único que pronuncio

Con ayuda de Yamamoto entraron a un hospital, Gokudera estaba sentado en una silla nervioso

-¿D-Donde está el Jefe?-pregunto Chrome

-Ya lo llevaron a urgencias ¿Tu estas bien?-pregunto Gokudera

Chrome asintió con la cabeza, se sentó al lado de Yamamoto al poco llegaron Reborn, Hibari y el guardián del sol Ryohei, luego de una varias horas llamo un doctor, solo a una persona, Reborn entro aclarando que él era el "tutor legal" de Tsuna, luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos Reborn salió y sin rodeos ni espera fue directo al grano

-Tsuna está en un estado delicado pero está bien-dijo Reborn

Al recibir la noticia todos se tranquilizaron menos la guardiana de la niebla, quien aún estaba preocupada por su Jefe, el doctor dijo que todos podían entrar al verlo Tsuna estaba inconsciente, tenía muchas vendas atadas al torso, tenía conectado un respirador y la frecuencia de su pulso en una pantalla

-Decimo-dijo Gokudera frustrado por no poder proteger al jefe, él estaba peleando contra una horda de enemigos que iban a estorbar en el campo de batalla contra el sucesor de la familia rival del Decimo

Yamamoto estaba peleando no con uno sino contra tres guardianes del Jefe rival, Hibari aunque a un ritmo normal, estaba luchando contra 200 miembros y dos guardianes, Lambo y Ryohei no estaban aunque a esto Tsuna no le importó, Chrome era la más afectada ¿Cómo no pudo ver venir el ataque de su enemigo? El costo fue a su jefe en un estado inconsciente y viendo de acerca a la parca

-Lo siento-susurro la guardiana de la niebla en voz baja ninguno oyó esas palabras

Un doctor llego echando a todos de la habitación todos protestaron (el que más exclamo fue Gokudera y excluyendo de Mukuro, Lambo y a Hibari) pero todos fueron callados cuando Reborn alego que su alumno tenía que descansar interrumpiendo al doctor.

Pasaron los días, para ser exacto cuatro días Tsuna era frecuentemente visitado por sus amigos, por su madre y ocasionalmente por su padre que se tomaba su tiempo para estar con su hijo aunque fuera por un breve momento, Reborn aunque aún tenía su característica expresión seria estaba preocupado por Tsuna aunque varias veces lo mandaron al hospital por alguna razón pero nunca a tal grado, aparte de que el cuchillo rasguño su corazón este tenía un veneno casi tan letal como el de la comida de Bianchi, pero luego de reemplazar a los doctores por doctores de los vongola que eran más experimentados en los tipos de veneno de ese cuchillo, era más alentador saber que Tsuna no estaba en peligro pero eso no quito que tenía que entrenar sus reflejos además de saber ¿Por qué no despertaba? Esperaba que fuese solo el cansancio además descubrió algo interesante en medio de esa batalla que fue testigo, verdaderamente tenía que entrenar con el mas a fondo pero ahora lo importante era tranquilizar a cierta guardiana que estaba bastante triste

XXXXX

En la guarida del grupo Kokuyo, ella estaba en un rincón Ken y Chikusa salieron a buscar comida dejando sola a Chrome, estaba abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cara en sus rodillas, ya no hablaba tanto como antes que era casi nunca, pero ahora rara vez siquiera miraba a sus compañeros, en todo ese silencio aterrador se oyó un sollozo que solo intensificaba el ambiente

-¿Tanto te gusta Tsuna como para que te quedes en un rincón llorando?-Chrome miro al hueco donde alguna vez estuvo una ventana, era Reborn, Chrome antes de volver a la misma postura que antes Reborn volvió a hablar-si te tranquiliza Tsuna no piensa que tienes la culpa, que no eres una carga por no poder proteger a Tsuna a tiempo-

Chrome se limitó a mirarlo con sorpresa había adivinado su pesar pero de igual forma no podía negar que pudo haberlo protegido si fuese más rápida

-Sabes Tsuna tal vez despierte y se sienta mejor si lo visitas tu eres la única que aún no lo visita inclusive Hibari lo visito para reprenderlo por interrumpir la paz en su adorada escuela-dijo Reborn saltando de la ventana y dirigiéndose a Chrome, ella vio el reloj que tenía en la pared aunque viejo y desgastado aun funcionaba, marcara las 13:45 aun podía ir a visitar a su querido jefe, Reborn le extendió la mano ella se levantó agarro la mano de Reborn, este de un ágil movimiento se subió por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro donde se sentó y solo dijo "vamos" Chrome se sorprendió por la velocidad en que paso pero luego reacciono y empezó su camino hasta llegar a la puerta del hospital, miro la puerta detenidamente y luego de unos minutos suspiro para ingresar al lugar estaba cada vez más nerviosa vieron a todos lados a todas las habitación pero cuando llego solo se quedó como una estatua.

No sabía que hacer….tenia cierto miedo pero de igual manera abrió la puerta, al entrar lo único que se fijo fue a su jefe en una camilla totalmente conectado ni siquiera podía respirar ya ni sabía porque estaba ahí lo miro con mucha tristeza, pero agarro su mano

-Jefe-susurro débilmente Nagi-despierte…por favor…-

-Chrome, ten por seguro que dentro de poco el despertaras ya verás que-

Reborn fue interrumpido por un grito más específico una exclamación de: "!DESPERTARE COMO SI MI VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO!", sorprendiendo a los presentes, Tsuna con la llama de última voluntad en su frente hizo un enorme esfuerzo para entrar en modo última voluntad para despertar y salir de su estado inconsciente pero luego de salir de su estado de sorpresa para abrazar fuertemente a Tsuna

-Bienvenido jefe-dijo Chrome dando un beso a Tsuna

Tsuna en ese segundo salió sorprendido de su modo "última voluntad" al darse cuenta de esto su corazón se…..acelero y su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado cuando se separaron de ese beso sus mentes estaban en blanco junto a una más sonrojada Chrome mirando el piso ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos

-¡Decimo!-Gokudera entro a la habitación junto Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo joven, kyoko y Haru, todos estaban sorprendido de que despertara

-Chicos ¿Cómo supieron que ya me desperté?-pregunto Tsuna dejando lo que ocurrió para luego

-Reborn nos llamó diciendo que despertaste-dijo Yamamoto

-Qué alegría….Decimo-dijo Gokudera bastante feliz al borde de las lagrimas

-Si, por fin Tsuna despertó ¡Al extremo!-como siempre el extremo guardián del sol, este luego curo lo que quedaba de sus heridas con las llamas del sol

-Qué alegría joven Vongola-dijo Lambo-estoy muy feliz de que Tsuna haya podido despertar o cuantos recuerdos-se abrazó a si mismo

-Si Tsuna despertó-dijeron al unísono Haru y Kyoko felices

Tsuna fijo su vista en Kyoko con una sonrisa radiante, Chrome al fijarse en eso se sintió triste ¿Por qué? No estaba nada segura pero en cambio Tsuna sentía algo diferente….algo había cambiado en cambio fijo su vista profundamente a unos sino un ojo violáceo cosa que hizo sonrojar a ambos pero luego sonrió al grupo tan alegre como siempre y luego de que el doctor lo diera de alta luego de varias horas de chequeo médico

-Tsuna-ya habían salido de casa pero su mentor le llamaba la atención, Tsuna lo miro curioso ¿Qué quería?-Chrome no tiene donde dormir se un buen jefe y dale un lugar donde vivir-susurro en su oído

Tsuna iba a protestar pero….por alguna razón le gustaba la idea-vale-

Reborn en cambio curvo un poco sus labios había logrado su cometido Chrome le había llegado un mensaje de parte de Ken diciendo que no volvería en mucho tiempo y sus padres no estaban en casa desde hace tiempo así que no sería tampoco una opción volver a su casa sola, pero cuando pensó que estaría con Tsuna más tiempo no pudo decir que no así que acepto sonrojada

XXXXX

Tsuna puso su fuuton en el piso aunque ya varias veces Chrome le dijo a su jefe que ella dormiría en el sofá o en el piso, pero él se negó alegando que un hombre debe dejar su cama a la mujer, Chrome sonrojada acepto por la amabilidad de su jefe eso y su sonrisa radiante que hizo imposible decir que no, Reborn quien ya estaba dormido sonreía para sus adentro ahora solo faltaba lo difícil, era abrir los ojos al perdedor Tsuna de una forma u otra así tenga que darle su entrenamiento más duro y más mortífero por cada vez que no lo vea pero antes de dormir miro a ambos se miraron entre ellos fijamente con una sonrisa ¿amorosa? Tal vez no fuese tanto trabajo como esperaba pero igual y sería divertido ver a su alumno sufrir mañana.

Tsuna estaba nervioso y sonrojado, esa reacción solo la conseguía con Kyoko aunque cuando la vio no sintió nada especial en cambio cuando ve a su guardiana por alguna razón su corazón se acelera recordaba su primer encuentro mientras sentía la suavidad de su cama, recordó ese beso y como su corazón se acelero mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas furiosamente y sentía algo agarrar su brazo y torso… ¿sentía que alguien le agarraba su brazo y torso? Miro a su derecha para ver a su guardiana dormir con la cara muy roja pero con una ligera sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, mierda no se había dado cuenta que no estaba acostado mientras intentaba separarla

-Si lo haces pasaras diez horas con un entrenamiento que personalmente haré para que sufras lenta y dolorosamente-hablaba Reborn mientras le salía una burbuja de su nariz mientras pensaba en hacer o no al joven Vongola inmune al dolor….tal vez antes de que suma el cargo de jefe así su diversión no desaparecería por un buen tiempo, mientras este con un atmósfera de miedo y sorpresa se durmió rápidamente

"Tsuna desde mañana empezara tu entrenamiento...pronto conocerás a un enemigo que no parara hasta hacer desaparecer tu familia..."fueron los pensamientos de Reborn mientras guardaba algo debajo de su almohada

**Rewiews?! pronto el cap 2 no tengo mucho tiempo así que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminarlo pronto sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (porque no tengo nada que decir por el momento): Katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador este cap tendrá más acción además de un nuevo personaje, este cap contiene mucha acción**

Tsuna despertó cuando sintió algo suave en su pecho, estaba medio dormido así que tardo un poco en reaccionar más cuando sintió un líquido en su pecho, miro abajo, solo era Chrome durmiendo, se volvió a acostar y siguió disfrutando de su sueño, pasaron minutos hasta que por fin el joven Vongola reacciono abriendo completamente los ojos mirando a la guardiana de la niebla, Tsuna con todo lo que tenía de delicadeza la separo de él, mientras dormía plácidamente se quedó mirándola más detenidamente desde hace tiempo que empezaba a notar lo bella que se estaba volviendo más hermosa conforme pasaba el tiempo recuerda brevemente un momento con Reborn

_**Flashback de hace como un o dos meses**_

Tsuna estaba haciendo tarea mientras era vigilado por su barbárico tutor quien estaba apuntando una bazooka en su nuca como incentivo, por pura casualidad brevemente miro por la ventana por la calle y la vio pasar, no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo paso admirando su hermosura pero ahí estaba su guardiana acompañada de Haru y Kyoko quienes hablaban animadamente menos Chrome quien no sabía que decir o nada mas decidió callarse no le prestaba mucha atención cosa que extraño a Reborn cuando se dio cuenta ya que su alumno no era muy discreto, ignoro eso compensándolo con un entrenamiento con dinamitas, granadas y golpes, pero luego de que pasaron diez minutos donde el asesino decidió intervenir

-Deja de tener pensamientos pervertidos y morbosos sobre tu guardiana Tsuna-dijo Reborn

Se estremeció completamente reprochándose internamente sobre que no debería de desconcentrarse cerca de su brutal verdugo tutor

-N-No estaba mirando a nadie-dijo Tsuna tratando de calmar a su tutor

-Bien, seria gracioso decirle a Chrome que la espiabas con como un acosador por tu ventana sin que lo supiera-dijo Reborn

-¡No la miraba como un acosador!-dijo molesto-n-no le digas nada-dijo Tsuna sabiendo por la cara de su tutor que no le creía

-Bien, no le diré nada al respecto si sacas mínimo un 90 en el examen-dijo Reborn

Tsuna se limitó a asentir con la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo en su tarea con la cara roja por alguna razón cuando vio a ella tenía un pensamiento nada santo ni puro sobre ella mientras intentaba ocultar algo que sobresalía de sus pantalones suspiro y volvió a prestarle atención a su tarea pero con algo en mente….ahora sí que estaba completamente confundido, mucho más que cuando empezó la tarea

**Fin del flashback**

Tsuna suavemente la dejo acostarse para que pueda volver a dormir mientras bajaba las escaleras, su madre estaba cocinando huevos con tostada, el miro profundamente su alimento luego miro a Lambo y a Reborn quien lo miraba con cara de desafío (Reborn más bien tiene su típica expresión) Lambo salto hacia los huevos pero el hitman lo saco haciendo que el guardián choque de cara contra la mesa mientras que él no se fijó que su pupilo le había quitado la comida

-Veo que has mejorado Tsuna-dijo Reborn

-Gracias Re…-Reborn le dio un puño a Tsuna que lo dejo con un moretón

-¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto Tsuna tocándose la herida

-Por qué esa era mi comida-dijo Reborn

Tsuna vio efectivamente otro plato al frente de una mesa vacía, el joven jefe se palmeo la cara suavemente regañándose mentalmente mientras que Reborn comía el plato de Tsuna en eso fija su mirada detrás del joven

-Ciassu-saludo cortésmente el hitman

Tsuna miro confundido a su tutor pero luego miro detrás de él estaba Chrome con el cabello alborotado, Tsuna al verla se sonrojo lo suficiente para notarlo

-B-B-Buenos días-dijo Chrome tímidamente-hola jefe-se sentó en su asiento y empezó a comer su plato

-Buenos días Chrome espero que te guste-dijo Nana

-Gracias-dijo Chrome con la mirada tímida

El miro su cara detenidamente sonrojándose con su típica cara de tonto la verdad ni cuando se durmió en su pecho ni cuando Reborn la invito a su casa sin su petición le había hecho sentir incómodo.

Su hyper intuición le decía que algo pasaría pronto, se puso nervioso y ansioso no podía ponerse tranquilo pasaba lo mismo cuando pelearon con Mukuro o byakuran por primera vez pero decidió tranquilizarse

-¿Te pasa algo Tsuna?-pregunto Reborn quien había descifrado la expresión de su alumno

Tsuna suspiro no era como si de todas formas el no pensara que su tutor asesino no se diera cuenta-mi intuición me dice que algo sucederá-lo dijo directamente si algo aprendió por fin luego de tantos golpes era no ocultarle algo

-Tsuna apúrate o llegaras tarde-dijo Nana con su típica expresión amable y sonriente

Tsuna abrió mucho sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la hora y salió corriendo Chrome quien no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo horario salió despacio y con calma detrás de su jefe

-Ese bueno para nada Tsuna sigue igual de tonto, hasta arrastra a su guardiana a sus estupideces-dijo Reborn sabiendo que en realidad ella se había dado cuenta de la hora que era pero decidió quedarse callada mirando a su jefe

**XXX**

Llegaron al patio de la escuela y vieron a Ryohei, Gokudera y a Yamamoto junto con Emma

-Decimo, Chrome-

-Tsuna….Chrome-

-Yo Tsuna, Chrome-

-Sawada, Chorme llegaron al extremo!

-Hola-saludaron ambos

Antes de que pudieran entrar una explosión los mando a volar, lograron ponerse de pie cuando fijaron su vista a un joven de pelo largo color marrón igual de sus ojos con un tono negro, tenía la blanca con un dibujo en negro, pantalones azules y zapatos naranjas, este miraba sin ningún interés su entorno

-¿Y este quién es?-pregunto Ryohei

-No importa quién sea se atrevió a atacar a decimo-dijo Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas y lanzándolas en dirección al enemigo pero fueron lanzadas de regreso hacia Gokudera lanzándole el ataque con más rapidez, cuando el polvo se disolvió, se podía ver más arriba a Tsuna agarrando a Gokudera y bajándolo en el suelo con ayuda de sus llamas de sus manos y cuando miro a su enemigo este ya estaba cerca de Tsuna dándole una patada que lo envió lejos, sentía como algo que lo jalaba y lo estrellaba contra la pared, Ryohei se puso al frente del joven

-No sé quién eres pero te derrotare !al extremo!-Ryohei uso su Max Cannon contra su enemigo

-Eso no importa, dentro de poco no serás más que un mero cadáver-dijo el joven esquivando los ataques ágilmente

Ryohei rápidamente antes de que su enemigo pueda reaccionar el dio un puñetazo hacia su cara, este voló hacia el cielo encima de el tres metros

-Bien lo mande a volar de seguro eso lo noqueara-dijo el guardián del sol

-No lo creo-dijo Yamamoto viendo como su enemigo decencia en posición de ataque, tenía su pierna extendida

Yamamoto iba a agarrar a Ryohei cuando vio que estaba a pocos metros de distancia pero instintivamente saco su espada escondida en su bate hacia a un lado chocando con otra, vio a un lado suyo viendo a una joven con una camisa negra, pantalones marrones y zapatos negros, cabello rubio y ojos celestes, tenía una espalda medieval, ella tenía bastante fuerza pero de igual manera él no iba a dejarse ganar así que empezó a pelear.

Tsuna salió de los escombros, estaba en una construcción aun no terminada, esa patada le dio en el hombro pero no le dolía mucho, en cambio sintió que le faltaba el aire, cuando se levantó vio a un hombre entre los 20 y 17 años mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, tenía el cabello y ojos negros, además de su camisa naranja y sus pantalones verdes rasgados y unos zapatos blancos con negros

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Tsuna

-Me llamo Masaru-dijo el joven con seriedad

-¿Eres el responsable de todo esto?-pregunto Tsuna molesto

-¡Cállate y muere!-dijo el joven

Tsuna sintió que era empujado fuertemente otra vez pero esta vez Tsuna uso sus llamas para salir impulsado pero seguía siendo jalado, pero de igual forma siguió adelante, luego sintió que era más jalado y salió volando, con ayuda de sus llamas se equilibró y se volvió más rápido, golpeo tres veces al joven, este floto hacia Tsuna y lo hundió en el piso de una patada, Tsuna estaba adolorido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar volvió a hundirlo esta vez mucho más fuerte hasta el último piso.

Ryohei recibió la patada que lo dejo aturdido unos momentos, este le dio un puñetazo en el costado pero el otro joven extendió sus palmas hacia el boxeados y este salió volando por la ventana, este volvió a salir con varias heridas en su cuerpo este uso su brazalete que antes era un anillo y uso sus llamas del sol y empezó a correr a una velocidad alarmante, el joven volvió a extender su palmas pero Ryohei su máximum cannon y lo mando derribo, este se levantó pesadamente, pero floto cerca de Ryohei, le agarró del cuello y abrió su palma cerca de su cara, dejo caer el cuerpo de un Ryohei con la cara azul y muerto.

Yamamoto estaba peleando hábilmente contra su enemiga, está cada vez que esquivaba una de sus estocadas gruñía o insultaba a su oponente, ella dio un ataque horizontal Yamamoto salto esquivándolo de verdad que era buena casi no pudo esquivarla, los ataques se volvieron más rápidos y el peso se hizo más notable, el entonces uso su Attacco di Squalo pero solo logro volverla más lenta, entonces ella cerro sus ojos dos segundos para volverlos a abrir, ella ahora corría a una velocidad sorprendente apareciendo detrás de Yamamoto y clavándole la espada en su espalda.

Masaru agarro a Tsuna del cuello saco una pistola y apunto a la cabeza del joven Vongola, este estaba cansando luego de su pelea cuando iba a disparar una explosión lo aturdió

-¡Deja en paz al Decimo!-grito Gokudera con su dinamitas en la mano

Gokudera empezó a atacar a Masaru con la dinamita, este las alejaba sin hacer movimiento, las dinamitas volaban por todas partes, Gokudera uso sus rocket bombs, estas se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, cuando las regreso a donde estaba Gokudera, este ya no estaba en su lugar, sintió las bombas explotar por detrás de él, estaba debilitado, no lo suficiente para no pelear pero si para no coordinarse completamente bien, vio varias vigas de hierro, extendió sus palmas hacia ellas y estas se acercaron hacia el solo para parar en el aire y luego la lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia Gokudera, este lo esquivo habilidosamente, entonces agarro las manos de Gokudera y este reacciono presionando fuerza pero sintió que sus brazos se rompían, luego se agarró su pecho escupiendo sangre, sentía que algo en su pecho se rompió y luego cayó al piso ya muerto, la viga empezó a flotar y este se enterró en la cabeza de Tsuna

-Fue más fácil de lo que…..-Masaru entonces sintió como pieza por pieza la construcción donde estaba.

Tanto la construcción como la escuela empezaron a desmoronarse pieza por pieza, Masaru cayo suavemente en el piso entonces los escombros empezaron a levitar y formo una enorme piedra

-Mierda, salgamos de aquí Jack, Ibi-dijo Masaru saliendo volando junto con los otros dos

-Bien hecho Chrome, por poco y no lo contamos-dijo Tsuna mirando a Chrome

-D-De nada jefe-dijo Chrome tímidamente

Todos estaban en la entrada de la puerta, las muertes eran ilusiones de Chrome para que no haya más problemas, aunque la escuela tenía uno que otro hueco nuevo por parte de la pelea.

-¿Emma estas bien?-pregunto Tsuna mirando a su amigo sobándose la cabeza

-El golpe me dio directo a mi cabeza y por eso no pude pelear es una pena-dijo Emma

-Yo será mejor que nos vayamos antes que alguien pregunte por este desastre-dijo Yamamoto

-Tienes razón tonto del beisbol-dijo Gokudera

-¡Esa pelea estuvo al extremo! Casi me mata-dijo/grito Ryohei

Sonó una campana y todos lo que estaban en la escuela salieron con un aviso de que no habría escuela por las explosiones que andaban cerca, los chicos recorriendo otra ruta para evitar la enorme avalancha de gente, mientras Reborn se ocultaba dentro de un callejón con León convertido en unas gafas mirando al grupo

-Tendré que investigar a fondo esos sujetos en verdad que no son buena señal-dijo Reborn

**Bueno, hasta aquí espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen rewiew, favs and follows si les gusto**


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban reunidos en el parque descansando pues la pelea los había dejado heridos o cansados excepto Chrome y Emma, Tsuna sintió un escalofrió seguido por un kufufufufu detrás de Tsuna, miraron detrás de él, era ni nada menos que Mukuro Rokudo quien apareció detrás de Chrome

-Mukuro-sama-dijo Chrome-¿Qué hace aquí?-le miro curiosa a su maestro

-Oh nada, solo vine a por algo que me apoderare dentro de poco-dijo Mukuro, mirando con una sonrisa siniestra a Tsuna-¿Podrías pasarme una manzana de esas con tus llamas para volar?-señalo el manzanal

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú y dejas de molestar al décimo?-pregunto Gokudera

Tsuna se acercó al manzanal pero se le cayó un borrador que estaba en su bolsillo, se agacho para alzarlo, cuando se levantó vio que estaba un tridente en el tronco del manzanal **(perdón no se me ocurría otra idea para esta idea) **sabía que era uno de los muchos intentos de Mukuro para adueñarse de su cuerpo

-¡Maldito!-grito Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas en dirección de Gokudera

-¿Qué vas a hacer basura?-pregunto Mukuro sacando su tridente-te partiré esa horrenda cara que tienes-

-Te explotare tanto que hasta toda vindice hará implosión-dijo Gokudera

-¡Paren!-dijo Tsuna

-¡Mukuro por favor podría ocasionar problemas!-dijo Chrome

-¡Bien!-dijeron Gokudera y Mukuro

El ex-guardián de la niebla Vongola miro al décimo con una sonrisa casi maligna y por casi, casi y salta sobre Tsuna con tu tridente

-Algún día tu cuerpo será mío y cuando eso suceda me casare con cierta chica que no se resistirá-dijo Mukuro mirando a Chrome ganándose un puñetazo sorpresivo de Tsuna antes de desaparecer

Todos miraron impactados, Tsuna no atacaría a Mukuro por unas simples palabras aunque estuviesen dirigidas a sus amigos aunque los defendería, no hubiese lanzado el primer golpe de la nada

-¿Estas bien Chrome?-pregunto Tsuna a una muy sonrojada Chrome, esta al notar la cara de preocupación de su jefe se sonrojo mas

-C-Claro jefe-dijo Chrome

-Oye Tsuna ¿porque atacaste a Mukuro cuando se acercó a Chrome?-pregunto Yamamoto

-¡Sí! Tsuna porque golpeaste al fantasma a de la nada ¡AL EXTREMO!-grito Ryohei

-Pensé que usaría a Chrome para atacarme pinchándole con su tridente-dijo Tsuna

-Ese Mukuro Rokudo usando trucos sucios para lastimar al décimo, ¡No lo permitiré!-dijo su fiel mano derecha

Tsuna miro a otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados, todos esperaban un ataque sorpresa de Mukuro o algo así

-Más importante tenemos que saber quiénes eran los extraños sujetos que los atacaron así de la nada-dijo Reborn con un disfraz de maceta con una planta en la cabeza-veo que ahora puedes usar tu hyper intuición Vongola para detectar posibles amenazas y gente oculta nada mal Dame-Tsuna-esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo al ver a su alumno progresar

-Gracias Reborn-luego fue pateado por su barbárico o espartano tutor, este cayó al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos y una herida en su mejilla-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Fue por no darte cuenta antes, si hubiese sido el enemigo tu ya estuvieras muerto-dijo Reborn dándole un puñetazo en la nariz

-¿Ahora porque?-pregunto Tsuna

-Por no esquivar el primero-dijo Reborn, la verdad todo era por mera diversión como casi todo, listo para volver a darle otro golpe cuando

-¿No cree que es tiempo de que nos diga qué clase de información trajo Reborn-san?-Hayato había salvado la cara de Tsuna

-Oh cierto-dijo Reborn poniéndose serio-lo que pude investigar gracias a fuentes confiables o de lo contrario no vivirán para ver el mañana-en algún lugar del planeta, un grupo de personas sintieron un escalofrió atroz-son un grupo de sicarios especiales-dijo Reborn

-¿Especiales?-pregunto Ryohei confundido

-Al parecer se dice que ellos tienes habilidades especiales o paranormales, el chico que peleo contra Ryohei era Jack, él era alguien que manejaba los elementos del viento-dijo Reborn

-¿Controla el viento, el fuego, la tierra y todo eso?-pregunto Yamamoto

-No, solo el viento, creo que se cómo vencerlo…Gokudera tu no lo enfrentes-dijo Reborn mirando a Gokudera quien nada más asintió-bueno, la que peleo contra Yamamoto creo que se llama Megumi, es una espadachín especial, porque posee una velocidad sobrehumana, tanto como el de Tsuna, pero por alguna razón no siempre lo usa-explico Reborn

-¿Y quien era el que ataco a Tsuna?-pregunto Emma

-Él era el líder Masaru, como verán aunque parece que lo controla, no manipula el viento, sino es telequinetico **(corríjanme si me equivoco, es aquel que manipula los objetos con la mente y a distancia, como en poder sin límites)** Tsuna tú te enfrentaras a el-Reborn fija su mirada en su alumno

-¿Eh? Pero si casi me mate allí-dijo Tsuna

-Tranquilo tengo un plan-dijo Reborn, en esto Tsuna suspira-solo no te mueras-

-¡Como si fuese tan fácil!-exclamo Tsuna

-Pues aun no moriste ¿o sí?-pregunto Reborn

"Es más bien precisamente gracias a ti que siempre estoy en peligro de muerte" pensó Tsuna mirando a su tutor, este como si de "casualidad" leyera su mente este dio una patada giratoria directo a la frente de Tsuna, este cayo-¿Y ahora porque?-

-No sé, fue como si algo me dijera que te golpeara-dijo este como si nada

A todos los presentes se les bajo un gotita de sudor mientras él se sobaba las heridas

-Ok, volviendo al tema, durante estos días quiero que tengan los ojos abiertos, no sabemos cuándo el enemigo vuelva a atacar, regresare luego, buscare más información-se da media vuelta-por cierto según escuche en total son 7 voy a averiguar a los otros miembros mientras tanto también tengo que descubrir quién los contrato-sigue caminando hasta desaparecer en el horizonte

-Decimo prometo que daré mi vida en buscar a esos asesinos que intentan hacerle daño y se el lugar perfecto para buscar-dijo Gokudera y se fue a quien sabe donde

-Yo Tsuna, ¿ahora jugaremos a los guardianes?, bueno me avisas mañana tengo practica de beisbol-pregunto Yamamoto

-¡Extremo! Me encantaría enfrentarme a ese tal Jack una segunda vez, y vencerlo ¡AL EXTREMO!, nos vemos estaré entrenando en el club de boxeo-dijo Ryohei

-Tsuna, como es tarde y Adelheid me está esperando si llego tarde ella me mandara a hacer un entrenamiento del cual aún no me recupero-dijo Emma nervioso y con ayuda de su habilidad tanto de aumentar y bajar la gravedad empezó a dar un enorme salto de edificio en edificio

Para cuando se dieron cuenta solo quedaron Chrome y Tsuna, estos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos mientras el sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, hubo un silencio incomodo

-Bueno, pues no preocupemos a la madre del jefe, vámonos Tsuna-dijo ella tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba, esto pareció tierna a Tsuna

¿Tierna?, eso le parecía tierna, era cierto, sin lugar a duda a Tsuna le parecía tierna, hermosa y linda a Chrome ¿QUE ESTABA PENSANDO? O mejor dicho que estaba pasando, porque cada vez que la miraba una parte de el reaccionaba muy….perversamente, no le tomo importancia, empezaron a caminar por las calles uno al lado del otro seguido de una que otra miradita de ambos cuando sus miradas se encontraban se sonrojaban furiosamente

**Mientras tanto en otro lado**

Gokudera empezaba a caminar hacia un destino específico pero paro en seco al ver a el hitman en frente de el

-Reborn-dijo Hayato sorprendido de ver a Reborn, este simplemente se acerco

-Gokudera, antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte que hagas algo-dijo Reborn entregándole un plano a Gokudera

Gokudera abrió el plano y lo miro…se abrió los ojos completamente para luego sacar una sonrisa decisiva,

Miro a Reborn, alzo su dedo pulgar en señal de aceptación-está bien Reborn, lo haré para proteger al décimo-dijo, luego se fue

-Muy bien, solo faltan dos-entonces empezó a caminar

**Luego en la casa de Yamamoto**

Yamamoto entro al dojo de su hogar cansado, pero cuando entro se encontró con Reborn con un kimono de batalla

-Ey ¿qué paso pequeñin?-pregunto Yamamoto extrañado al ver a Reborn

-Pues como estoy preocupado por tu oponente decidí investigar un poco más y aunque es una teoría peor es nada-dijo Reborn entregándole una carpeta a Yamamoto-estúdiala cuando estés listo-

-Claro pequeñin-dijo Yamamoto siempre con su característica sonrisa, gesto que Reborn devolvió

Se fue del dojo aunque Yamamoto había nacido para este trabajo de ser el guardián del décimo Vongola al haber nacido con el don del asesino, este aun le faltaba práctica, además había algo que aún seguía vigente en Yamamoto y era que le faltaba un largo camino por llevar si quería convertirse algún día en su discípulo, si lo había pensado pero de igual forma esto sería como una prueba para ver si podía enfrentar lo desconocido y planear rápidamente sus movimientos, siguió su camino al último, luego tendría que encargarse de Tsuna, una semi-sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras que el joven Vongola sintió un escalofrió de camino

**En el parque de la familia Sasagawa**

Ryohei estaba entrenando en su patio trasero, nada fuera de lo común, cuando iba a entrenar enserio iba al bosque para derrumbar cientos de árboles o hasta una montaña, cuando en eso entro por la puerta delantera el hitman, Ryohei miro confundido al pequeño

-¡Hola Reborn al extremo!-dijo este aunque confundido, animado como siempre

-Hola Ryohei, dime…¿te gustaría mejorar el Max Cannon?-pregunto el hitman mirando al boxeador

-¿Mejorar…el Max Cannon?-pregunto Ryohei confundido ante esas palabras

-Sí, lo único que tienes que hacer es…-acto seguido Reborn procedió a explicar paso a paso lo que su antecesor hizo para mejorar su mejor técnica, era un secreto porque casi nunca lo usaba

-¡Ok, con esto llegare a mi nivel extremo!-exclamo Ryohei animado como siempre

-Bueno, con eso concluye una parte de mi trabajo-dijo Reborn saliendo de la residencia Sasagawa

**XXX**

Tsuna y la guardiana de la niebla habían parado frente a la casa de la residencia del joven jefe Vongola este luego de un agotador día ya estaba bastante cansado, ambos se miraron, sentían que algo les agarraba, se sonrojaron mucho más de lo que ya estaban, ahora lo sabía más que antes…ahora no podía negarlo, sentía algo por su guardiana, no fue porque fuese lento sino porque quería negarlo, la única vez que sintió los efecto del amor era con Kyoko porque ella a diferencia de los demás ella no lo juzgaba, fue su primer amor pero ahora los sentimientos volvían a flote y por otra persona, la verdad era que sospechaba que Kyoko y Yamamoto se gustaban en secreto, cuando se dio cuenta, esto lo desanimo mucho cuando se enteró, pero ahora eso ya no importaba…

-Jefe-dijo Chrome sacándole de sus pensamientos-hay algo que tengo que decirte….sobre lo del hospital-estaba decidida, decidida aunque aún algo insegura ella le diría lo que sentía a su jefe, aunque este no le correspondiera, su corazón sintió una punzada al pensar en una respuesta negativa…pero…también sintió una alegría inmensa como nunca antes la había sentido al imaginar una respuesta positiva de su parte pase lo que pase tenía que quitarse esa carga, tenía que sacarse de dudar pero ¿y si ya no le habla? ¿Y si la humilla? ¿y si dejan de ser amigos? Todo eso la asustaba, la aterrorizaba, pero más cuando sintió un par de brazos envolverla, se sonrojo al notar que era el décimo Vongola-¿Jefe que hace?-pregunto muy sonrojada casi tanto como un tomate

-No lo sé mi hyper-intuición me dice que tengo que hacer esto-dijo Tsuna bastante sonrojado-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme Chrome?-

Ella exhalo mucho aire y miro a Tsuna-Jefe…..yo…-fue abruptamente interrumpida

Tsuna fue lanzado contra el piso por tercera o cuarta vez ese día y nada más ni nada menos que por la misma persona-¡Reborn!-grito Tsuna sobándose la herida, y no se había equivocado, era el hitman quien le lanzaba una patada

-Haz acertado Tsuna-dijo Reborn-ahora deja la calentura para luego, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, luego pueden hacer lo que quieran en la cama-dijo este descaradamente

Ese comentario vaya que hizo sonrojar a Tsuna y a Chrome mucho más a tal grado de que los tomates tuvieran envidia de su color sumamente rojo

-Eh venido aquí porque es hora de que pases otra prueba como jefe Vongola Tsuna-sígueme, tú también Chrome, hasta el momento la familia Vongola estará en un intenso entrenamiento-

_**XXX**_

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque, Reborn se sentó en un tronco, miro a ambos jóvenes Tsuna estaba sentado en el pasto y ella estaba a lado del hitman, Reborn ahora miraba a Tsuna

-Muy bien primero lo primero, debes entrar en Hyper-mode para lograr tu entrenamiento-dijo Reborn-será algo sencillo, cuando entres en el Hyper-mode, extiende tus brazos, abre las palmas de las manos, deja que las llamas viajen a través de tu cuerpo tranquilamente mientras te relajas, de esa forma lograras llegar a un nuevo nivel-

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo de lograr?-pregunto Tsuna

-Eso me lo dirás tu cuando llegues a ese nivel-dijo Reborn, ahora haz lo que te dije

Tsuna antes de que pudiera protestar su tutor saco un nudillo americano, miro a Tsuna con expresión de "Hazlo o despertaras en el hospital" luego de que le recorriera un escalofrió, obedeció, sus llamas tenían que ser fuerte, pero tranquilas, sintió ese poder recorrer todo su cuerpo, en la inmensa oscuridad de su mente se encontraba tan…pacifico, hasta que diviso algo, una llama, igual al que tenía en su cabeza en ese mismo momento, luego aparecieron dos ojos fosforescentes anaranjados con un toque rojizo, como el atardecer, mirando a Tsuna con un aura de total tranquilidad, hasta que pudo verlo mejor. Lo miro de reojo impresionado, no podía creer lo que tenía en frente

**Bueno hasta aquí, perdón por la tardanza pero había mucha escuela, exámenes y todo eso, el próximo cap. será mucho más largo o por lo menos tratare de hacerlo más largo, dudas, sugerencias apoyo y todo eso en los rewiews o por PM también no olviden de ponerle Fav and Follows a la historia, hasta pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna, se levantaba perezoso de su cama, mirando el nuevo mañana, había pasado más de cuatro meses desde el ataque de los asesinos y uno desde la batalla entre la familia Vongola y Vindice, se estiro, bostezo se rasco la nuca y miro a alguien parecido a él, era idéntico a Tsuna, solo que estaba apoyado en la pared

-Hola Nega-dijo Tsuna

-Sigues con eso de ponerme nombre-dijo seriamente

**-**Vamos, te queda bien-dijo Tsuna sonriéndole

-Como digas-este bufo-¿pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-¿Eh?-lo miro confundido-oh claro, no, no lo haré-dijo con una mirada decidida

Nega lo miro algo molesto, para luego suspirar, de repente sus ojos miraron la nada

-Pronto algo sucederá y tendrás que elegir-

-¿Qué?...¿Nega….que dices?-Tsuna lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, confundido y un poco asustado

Nega lo miro alterado-nada….olvídalo-

Tsuna entonces se dirigió al baño cepillándose los dientes mientras Nega se recostaba en la pared

-Sabes algo que yo no….nunca te pude comprender del todo-murmuro Nega a la nada-siempre tan misterioso….siempre tan complicado…hay veces en los que no deseo ni oírte….pero…igual y ya estamos en el mismo camino-cerro sus ojos mientras atrás de el Tsuna ya salía de la residencia mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Nega…no las entendía pero de igual manera…su intuición le dijeron que no debía de preocuparse por ello, que pronto lo descubriría, vio pasar a la joven de pelo purpura, la veía algo desanimada, es cierto, también paso un mes desde que la echaron de Kokuyo Land, se sentía muy mal por ella, aunque casi siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, con tantas veces que se tropezaba, chocaba o caía al piso por ninguna razón aparente, ella noto su presencia, saco una sonrisa al ver a su jefe, este lo miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a ella, solo para caer al piso encima de ella

-Lo siento Chro….-

Cuando Nagi se levantó, esta accidentalmente levanto su cabeza para darle un beso, ambos sonrojados, ambos sorprendidos e de igual manera sus corazones se aceleraron como si a ambos les gustase para ellos, no había nadie más…Tsuna por tímido no daba el primer paso aunque así lo desease al igual que Nagi, pero eso no impedía que no recordase ese y los otros besos en sueños, al igual que ella

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!-Nega apareció detrás de Tsuna

-¡EH!-ambos se pararon de golpe, estaban muy sonrojados

-N-N-No hicimos nada-dijo Chrome

-Claro que no si no dejan de ser tan tímidos no podrán ir a hoteles y gritar en la noche-

-¿Para qué íbamos a ir a hoteles y gritar en la noche?-pregunto Tsuna

Nega se dio una palmada en la cara **(oh facepalm)-**bueno, mi misión de vigilar mantener la energía de Tsuna normal está haciendo trabajo, adiós Nagi, Tsuna se masturba en la noche con una foto tuya-desaparece

-Adiós Neg….-El sonrojo de ambos era evidente al darse cuentas de sus palabras

Un silencio algo incómodo se produjo cuando de repente Chrome sintió una mirada muy intensa, miro a dirección la dirección de su jefe, él se acercó a paso lento, dejo su mochila aun lado del camino, se acercó a Chrome agarrándola de la cintura e inclinándose un poco hacia ella, esta estaba muy sonrojada, luego oyó un susurro

-Fallaste-era su jefe, quien fue rozado por los pelos literalmente por dos Kunais, miro a su izquierda, no había nada

Pero luego vio como alguien aparecía en mitad de la calle, era un joven, una camisa sin manga azul, jeans y botas negras, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, miro a ambos

-Tu intuición es una notable ventaja pero no podrás notar todos mis ataques sorpresas-dijo este lanzando otros kunais

Tsuna se lanzó hacia la izquierda pero recibió una cortada, era un hilo oculto, muy filoso e invisible, con su hyper mode voló hacia arriba cuando el joven se abalanzo sobre Tsuna, pero en ese instante lanzo tres kunais contra el joven Vongola, este los esquivo fácilmente pero el otro desapareció y reapareció a una velocidad increíble frente a él, dándole un ataque vertical, Tsuna lo volvió a esquivar mientras este lanzaba de nuevo con mucha velocidad dos kunais contra Tsuna, este con más velocidad los esquivo por poco y le dio un puñetazo al joven en todo el abdomen, estrellándolo contra un árbol

-De verdad es impresionante-dijo este escupiendo algo de sangre-tus habilidades como tu intuición pero de igual manera todo tiene un límite-dijo jalando una cuerda

Tsuna sintió un estirón, vio un cuchillo clavado en parte de su ropa, estaba de espaldas contra la pared, no tenia fuerza como para seguir volando y su visión empezaba a nublarse, cayó al piso casi inconsciente, miro hacia arriba una katana iba a ponerle fin, pero luego se incrusto cerca de el en el piso, miro a otro lado un poco mejor, ERA BYAKURAN

-Holaaaaa-dijo este con una sonrisa burlona

-No eres de la familia Vongola ¿Quién eres….-fue callado cuando recibió una onda de choque por parte de Byakuran

-Jefe-Chrome se acercó a Tsuna quien aún cansado camino hacia su mochila, la abrió y miro a Byakuran

-¿No te alegras de verme Vongo….-Byakuran miro algo que nunca creyó ver en las manos de su antiguo enemigo, Una pistola negra

Tsuna lo miro MUY seriamente mientras Byakuran puso sus manos frente de él mirando a Tsuna ya sin su típica sonrisa, ataco con una onda de choque y Tsuna con sus llamas de última voluntad acumulada en sus balas disparo un potente disparo.

El jefe Vongola miro detrás de el miro a Chrome siendo atravesada por una katana por la espalda, esta cayó al piso tosiendo sangre, Tsuna vio horrorizado esta escena, miro a arriba era la chica con quien peleo Yamamoto, esta estaba encima de escombros mientras gemía adolorida

-Vaya que interesante-dijo Byakuran mirando sobre su hombro

Era el joven quien Byakuran había atacado, lo había descuidado por un momento pensó que el joven Vongola de verdad tenía la intensión de asesinarlo.

La chica se levantó de entre los escombros y miro con una sonrisa malvada a ambos mafiosos que estaban al frente

-Esto es un aviso para todos usted….-

De la herida de Chrome, salió unos brazos espectrales y empezaron a ahorcar a la chica, está en unos momentos cayó al piso inconsciente con la respiración dificultosa

-Jefe-una voz lo llamo por la espalda

El giro lentamente, no dijo nada, solo la miro directamente, está casi al borde las lágrimas pensando que había hecho mal, sintió dos brazos rodeándole, por un leve momento se sintió protegida

-Pensé que habías muerto-dijo Tsuna mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, la volvió a agarrar de la cintura y volvió a inclinarse hacia ella

-Jefe-murmuro muy sonrojada

Ahora una viga había sido lanzada contra el jefe Vongola, miro a un lado, era Masaru mirándolo molesto

-Esto aún no ha acabado-dijo mientras volaba acompañado de sus dos compañeros

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza, era por parte de Byakuran quien estaba molesto

-¡Pudiste haberme avisado!-dijo claramente molesto

-P-Perdón-dijo Tsuna algo intimidado

Byakuran cambio rápidamente su expresión a una amable, procedió a despedirse y se fue, él había cambiado para bien aunque aún tenía algo de su vil personalidad, pero no tanta.

Tsuna miro su pistola esta era una pistola con balas de plástico, el redirigió sus llamas a sus balas para agregarle mayor potencia de fuego y hacer más daño, lamentablemente no siempre la pistola salía ilesa, esta estaba con varias grietas, rápidamente decidieron volver a la secundaria, el día luego de eso transcurrió normalmente

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Gokudera estaba combatiendo con Yamamoto, ambos se encontraban en las colinas combatiendo Gokudera le lanzaba dinamita a Yamamoto, este los cortaba con cortes que daba en el aire, una técnica mejorada cortesía de Squalo

-Eh Gokudera pareces bastante emocionado, ¿no estas intentando matarme enserio?-pregunto con una sonrisa Yamamoto

-Ese es el objetivo de este entrenamiento-dijo con cierto toque de emoción

-Pues entonces no me contendré-dijo Yamamoto

-Lo mismo digo-dijo este con aire de confianza

De un momento a otro Gokudera lanzo dinamita hacia Yamamoto, este ahora los esquivaba fácilmente

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-

Gokudera solo sonrío, Yamamoto lo observo por un par de segundos, hasta que sintió el peso del árbol que cayó a causas de las explosiones, pero rodo por el suelo una dinamita rocket choco por cerca de él, exploto, Gokudera miro entre preocupado y alarmado la explosión, pero luego cayó al piso arrodillado cuando sintió la espada de Yamamoto haciéndole una cortada horizontal por la espalda, ambos sonreían entretenidos

-Parece que aún falta mejorar mis bombas-

-Y a mí ver mi entorno-

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate mientras dos sombras los observaban desde los arboles

-Debemos informar de esto al jefe-

**Una hora después en la escuela**

Tsuna estaba caminando junto a Ryohei e Haru, ambos estaban charlando…..normalmente

-¡Deja de intentar hacer entrar a Lambo al club de boxeo!-exclamo la chica de cabellos negros

-Pero si el deporte es seguro ¡Al extremo!-

-¡No!-dijo Haru

-¡Sí! ¡Al extremo!-exclamo Ryohei

-¡No! ¡Doble extremo!-exclamo Haru intentando imitar a Ryohei

-¡Que sí! ¡Al triple extremo!-dijo Ryohei

La conversación siguió mientras Tsuna los miraba desde cierta distancia

-Esos dos de nuevo discuten entre si-murmuro Tsuna para sí mismo

-Aunque debes de admitir que es una escena graciosa-dijo una voz

-Eso creo-se limitó a decir mientras caminaba por el sendero directo a su casa, miro una nota que estaba en la puerta, cuando de repente vio muy cerca de él, era Lambo quien corría con su bazooka de los 10 años, a su vez este perseguía a I-pin

-Jajajjajaja nadie puede contra el increíble Lambo-exclamo el pequeño bovino

-¡Lambo no! ¡peligroso!-dijo I-pin

Entonces Lambo disparo I-pin logro esquivarlo pero se dirigió a Tsuna

-¡Sawada/Tsuna!-gritaron Ryohei y Haru mirando como el misil daba a Tsuna

Una densa capa de humo se volvió presente, luego de unos segundos desde el humo se vio una sombra que poco a poco daba lugar a una figura humana, era un Tsuna adulto con un elegante traje mirada serena salía del humo lentamente mirando

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mirando a Ryohei luego a Haru-es una suerte que estaba en una isla de vacaciones-se dijo mirando su mano, sostenía una pequeña cajita en su mano derecha

-¿Tsuna?...¿Que tienes ahí?-pregunto Haru mirando la cajita

-Nada-dijo guardando la caja en su bolsillo-….será en otro momento querida-murmuro, miro debajo de el una nota, la recogió y la leyó, luego lo arrugo y lo tiro, empezó a caminar

-¡O-Oye Sawada espéranos! ¡Al extremo!-exclamo Ryohei siguiendo a Tsuna

-Oigan no me dejen sola-dijo Haru caminando a lado de ellos

**XX**

Tsuna llego hasta un claro, miro sentados a Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo de 10 años en el futuro **(segundos luego de dar a Tsuna con la bazooka accidentalmente también se disparó a el)**

-¿Tsuna?-el primero en notar al capo Vongola fue Yamamoto

Lo miraron unos segundos, claramente se veía diferente, más serio de lo que era fuera de combate, mas alto y de facciones más definidas

-¿Decimo?, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Gokudera

-Nada, un descuido con la bazooka de los diez años-dijo calmadamente

-Hola jefe-dijo el Lambo joven

-Hola Lambo-dijo, luego se hizo a lado unos pasos

Una bala de última voluntad paso rozándole el cabello esta bala era diferente, era más larga pero un poco más delgada

-Qué pena, planeaba hacerte correr por los alrededores de la ciudad durante los 20 minutos que podías soportar en última voluntad-dijo Reborn saliendo de entre los árboles con un traje de ave

-Aunque tarde un poco, te note Reborn-dijo este sin girarse a ver al pequeño asesino

-De verdad que eres haz cambiado bastante en diez años Tsuna, no está nada mal-dijo Reborn mirando orgulloso a su alumno

-Todo te lo debo a ti y a mi familia-dijo dándose media vuelta-¿Hay una razón particular para que me hallas traído a este lugar?-pregunto el capo Vongola

-Yo nunca te dije para que nos encontremos-dijo Reborn

Ambos miraron al grupo, luego vieron algo acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad, Reborn cayendo en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo disparo al potente misil que causa una gran explosión, todos se echaron al suelo, para luego mirar 7 figuras al frente

-Así que este era su plan-se dijo Tsuna para sí mismo mirando al líder del grupo de los asesinos

-Somos los Assasins spectre, Vongola somos vuestros asesinos-dijo el líder en un tono de voz potente-y hoy será vuestro fin

**Fin del cap, dejen rewiews, follows and favs, perdón por la tardanza, no hay escusa, me atasque XD**


End file.
